Flight Of The Broken Challenge
by Star Upon A Crescent Moon
Summary: This is the challenge that Grasswing of Wingclan set for 'Flight of the Broken'. I do not own the idea for this.


**This is for Grasswing Of Wingclan's challenge from 'Flight of the Broken' It is a oneshot on how Applefrost fared after Grasskit left WingClan. This idea does **_**not **_**belong to me, as much I wish I owned such an amazing Fanfiction.**

Applekit stared in dismay after Grasskit and Pebblefall, and his fluffy grey wings drooped in dismay. He shot a disgusted glance at Flightstar and all the cats that supported him, leaving to his nest in the nursery, alone with his own thoughts. _Why didn't I go with her? I love her, but I didn't even agree to leave with her on exile. What sort of a mate would I be? Not a good one, that's for sure._ A snide chuckle came from the entrance, and Applekit looked up to see Foxkit staring at him, laughter in his dark eyes and a snarl in his jaws.

"You were fond of my runt sister, weren't you, Applekit? Well, here's some advice for you. _Never,_ and I mean never, mention her around here again. Got it, Foxdung?" Before Applekit could think of a witty comeback, Quailkit trotted in and regarded the two tom-kits, with their hackles raised and teeth bared, before slinking away to the nest that she shared with her brother.

_3 moon time skip…._

"Applekit, Quailkit, Tigerkit, Foxkit, Barkkit and Stormkit, please come forward. You have all reached your sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices. Applekit will now be known as Applepaw, and your mentor will be Sweetblossom. Quailkit will now be known as Quailpaw, and your mentor will be Brindlestorm. Tigerkit will now be known as Tigerpaw, and your mentor will be Oakleaf. Foxkit will now be known as Foxpaw, and your mentor will be Mintnose. Barkkit will now be known as Barkpaw, and your mentor will be Leafdance. And Stormkit will now be known as Stormpaw, and your mentor will be Darkwing." The clan cheered as the new apprentices touched noses with their mentors, but only Applepaw was silent and unenthusiastic. _Grasskit should be here,_ He thought to himself. Sweetblossom came up to him and flicked his ear with the tip of her purple wing.

"You coming, Applepaw?" Applepaw slowly stood up and sighed.

"Coming."

_Time skip- Applepaw meets Grassy_

Applepaw walked along the border, every so often renewing a scent marker. A scent caught his attention, and he looked into a bush to see a she cat, maybe the same age as himself, cowering in the darkest branches in the centre.

"What are you doing on WingClan territory?" he questioned, though he wasn't sure if it was his senses were messing with him, but he could swear he smelt something painfully familiar, though he couldn't put his paw on it. The she cat crept out of her hiding spot, and faced Applepaw. The black tom decided to relieve the tension and sat down.

"I'm Applepaw. What's your name?" The small loner stood up shakily, and twitched her whiskers.

"I'm Grassy. I live around here." Applepaw flicked his tail as he heard Sweetblossom calling for him.

"Meet you tomorrow, Grassy? Here, at moonhigh?"

"Sure, Applepaw."

_Applepaw's warrior Ceremony_

"And Applepaw, You shall now be known as Applefrost. StarClan honours your honesty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WingClan." Applefrost stood alongside Foxscar, Quailsong, Stormclaw, and Barkfang as the Clan chanted their new names. Once more, his thoughts drifted to Grasskit. _She should be here, receiving her warrior name with me and her brothers. Why did she have to leave?_

_Grassy's Secret_

Applefrost licked Grassy's ear affectionately. Moons of seeing each other had not changed their enthusiasm to come together again. But that was when he heard it. A call from a cat he had never expected to hear again.

"Grasswing! Where are you?" Grassy looked up, as a grey tabby she cat ran into view.

"There you are!" Applefrost's expression grew guarded as he looked Grassy up and down.

"Grasskit? Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Grasswing avoided Applefrost's burning gaze.

"It was for the better. If I had told you who I was, you'd beg me to come back to the Clan and then my father or one of my brothers would kill me." Applefrost's electric blue eyes shone with understanding.

"But… just tell me, Grasswing. Why…" His voice trailed off when Grasswing spoke up.

"Because Applefrost, I'm expecting your kits."


End file.
